kirbyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Whispy Woods
Whispy Woods is een terugkerende boss in de Kirby serie. Het is een grote appelboom en meestal de eerste baas die je in een Kirby-spel moet verslaan. Ook is hij de meest bevochten boss in de hele serie, zelfs meer dan King Dedede of Kracko. Uiterlijk Whispy Woods is een grote lichtbruine boom, met donkergroene bladeren, ogen en lange tak als neus en een mond. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Revenge of the King, heeft hij paarse bladeren, maar voor de rest hetzelfde. Die vorm heeft hij weer in Kirby's Adventure Wii/ Kirby's Return to Dreamlands Extra Mode. In Kirby's Epic Yarn is Whispy samen met de rest van Dream Land in wol veranderd door Yin-Yarn, en word bevochten in zijn woud. In Kirby and the Rainbow Paintbrush is Whispy Woods net als de hele game van klei-achtig materiaal gemaakt. Zijn laatste alternatieve verschijning is in Kirby Planet Robobot, waar een mechanische versie van hem wordt bevochten in Patched Plains als Clanky Woods.thumb|Clanky Woods Aanvallen Whispy Woods meest gebruikte aanval is om appels te laten vallen die (soms) naar Kirby toe stuiteren of rollen. Die kun je als Kirby vervolgens opzuigen en ze tegen hem keren als een Spit Star. Ook kan hij meestal kleine wolkjes spuwen. In sommige games dropt Whispy Woods normale vijanden, zoals Waddle Dees of Gordos. In Kirby's Dream Land 2 kan hij met zijn wortels aanvallen., Als hij is verslagen komt er altijd een traan uit een van zijn ogen. In de anime Whispy Woods is een vriendelijk karakter in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! en de heerser over Whispy Woods Forest. Hij is een wijze oude appelboom. King Dedede wil echter van Whispy Woods Forest een grote golfbaan maken, en probeert steeds Whispy om te hakken. In Super Smash Bros Whispy Woods verschijnt bij ieder Smash Bros-spel in de achtergrond van de Dream Land-stage of de Green Greens-stage. (Alleen in Brawl en Melee). Ook zijn er in Super Smash Bros Melee en in Super Smash Bros 3ds/ Wii U trofeeën. In Super Smash Bros Brawl is er een sticker van Whispy zoals hij eruit ziet in Kirby Super Star. Verschijningen in Kirby games * Kirby's Dream Land * Kirby's Adventure * Kirby Pinball Land * Kirby's Dream Course * Kirby's Avalanche * Kirby's Dream Land 2 * Kirby's Block Ball * Kirby Super Star * Kirby Super Star Stacker * Kirby's Dream Land 3 * Kirby 64: the Crystal Shards * Kirby Tilt 'n Tumble * Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land * Kirby's Air Ride * Kirby: Squeak Squad * Kirby Super Star Ultra * Kirby Epic Yarn * Kirby: Mass Attack * Kirby,s Adventure Wii/ Kirby's Return to Dream Land * Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition * Kirby and the Rainbow Paintbrush * Kirby: Planet Robobot * Team Kirby Clash Delux Gallery Artwork KA_Whispy_Woods.png|Kirby's Dream Land/ Kirby's Adventure KDL2_Whispy_Woods.png|Kirby's Dream Land 2 250px-Whispy Woods KSS.png|Kirby Super Star/ Kirby's Dream Land 3 Whispywoods64_2.png|Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards NiDL_Whispy_Woods.png|Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Whispywoodsma.png|Kirby: Mass Attack KatRC_Whispy_Woods_artwork_3.png|Kirby and the Rainbow Paintbrush Whispy_Woods_(Play_Nintendo).png|Kirby Super Star Ultra Screenshots KDL_Whispy_Woods.png|Kirby's Dream Land Kirbyadventurewwoods.png|Kirby's Adventure KPL_Whispy.gif|Kirby's Pinball Land The_'Course_Whispy.png|Kirby's Dream Course KDL2_Whispy_Woods_GB.png|Kirby's Dream Land 2 KBB_Gordo_GB.png|Kirby's Block Ball EE_Whispy.gif|Kirby Super Star hqdefault (1).jpg|Kirby's Dream Land 3 Screenshot_(17) (1).png|Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Whispywoods.png|Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land ME0001160432_2.jpg|Kirby Super Star Ultra Whispy_Woods_KMA.png|Kirby: Mass Attack KMA_Brawlball_Whispy.png|Kirby Mass Attack SPE_Whispy_Woods.png|Kirby Mass Attack maxresdefault.jpg|Kirby's Adventure Wii/ Kirby's Return to Dream Land Kirby-vs-Whispy-Woods-in-Kirby-and-the-Rainbow-Curse.jpg|Kirby and the Rainbow Paintbrush Clanky Woods.png|Kirby: Planet Robobot (Clanky Woods) Whispy_Woods_KPR.png|Kirby: Planet Robobot (Team Kirby Clash) Sprites Whispy_Woods_KDL.png|Kirby's Dream Land Whispy_Woods_KA.png|Kirby's Adventure KDC_Whispy_sprite.png|Kirby's Dream Course Whispy_Woods_KDM2_Normal.png|Kirby's Dream Land 2 Whispy_Woods_KDM2.png|Kirby's Dream Land 2 KBB_Whispy_Woods.png|Kirby Block Ball Whispy_Woods.gif|Kirby Super Star Whispy_Woods_KDM3.png|Kirby's Dream Land 3 KTnT_Whispy_Woods_sprite.png|Kirby: Tilt 'n Tumble Whispy_Woods_KNID.png|Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Whispy_Woods_KSSU.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra Whispy_s_Revenge_KSSU.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra (Revenge of the King) Whispy_Woods_KMA2.png|Kirby: Mass Attack KMA_Whispy_Woods_sprite.png|Kirby Mass Attack KMA_Whispy_Woods_sprite_2.png|Kirby: Mass Attack KMA_Whispy_Woods_sprite_3.png|Kirby: Mass Attack